This invention relates to the art of comestics and, more particularly, to an improved skin cleansing and moisturizing cream.
A number of creams and lotions are commercially available for cleansing and/or moisturizing the human skin, either in conjunction with bathing or washing the skin, as a preliminary procedure to bathing or washing the skin, or as a supplementary procedure following such bathing or washing. Some such creams and lotions contain abrasive materials for cleansing the skin and/or for removing dry, scaley skin, such as from the feet, elbows and hands of a user. While such creams serve the intended purposes, they often leave the user's skin dry following use thereof and, in the case of the removal of dry skin, they can irritate the skin of the user to the extent that the skin is tender to the touch. Other creams and lotions which do not include abrasive materials, but are intended for cleansing purposes, often include ingredients such as alcohol which tend to dry the user's skin, thus requiring supplemental application of a separate moisturizing cream or lotion to replace the moisture drawn from the skin. Still further, many cleansing lotions leave the skin of the user with an uncomfortably taut feeling, while moisturizing lotions often leave the skin with an excessively oily feeling to the touch. Still further in connection with commercially available cleansing and/or moisturizing creams and lotions, the latter often include ingredients which cause burning sensations on sensitive or chapped areas of a person's skin, or are irritating if applied close to the user's eyes.